


Флэт уайт

by Bloody_Lady_Mary



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Pre-Slash, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 20:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13442877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloody_Lady_Mary/pseuds/Bloody_Lady_Mary
Summary: вот уже месяц Криденс не может найти покоя. И ладно бы дело касалось «хвостов» в колледже, трудных экзаменов, беспокойных соседей, что мешают спать по ночам. Или даже проблем с девушкой. Хотя их-то у Криденса точно нет, потому что и девушки никакой нет. Его проблема заключается в другом – вот уже месяц ему не дает покоя новый постоянный клиент их кофейни.





	Флэт уайт

Вот уже месяц Криденс не может найти покоя. И ладно бы дело касалось «хвостов» в колледже, трудных экзаменов, беспокойных соседей, что мешают спать по ночам. Или даже проблем с девушкой. Хотя их-то у Криденса точно нет, потому что и девушки никакой нет. Его проблема заключается в другом – вот уже месяц ему не дает покоя новый постоянный клиент их кофейни.

Оживленное сердце Манхэттена: длинная кривая лента Бродвея, окрестности Таймс-сквер и Карнеги-холла, вереница кафе, ресторанов, баров, магазинов, сотни туристов… И среди них он. Серьезный мужчина с сединой на висках, жесткой линией рта, густыми черными бровями, которые трогательно поднимает, даже когда хмурится, проницательными, как рентген, темными глазами… и полным отсутствием времени на то, чтобы задержаться подольше и выпить заказанный кофе в зале.

Вот уже месяц он приходит каждое утро, чтобы взять «флэт уайт» – кофе с молоком и двойной порцией эспрессо, и Криденсу остается лишь гадать, в котором часу тот поднялся, раз ему необходимо себя хорошенько взбодрить.

Криденс не работает в кофейне неделю напролет, однако не раз подменял Куини – хорошенькая бариста была вынуждена часто брать отгулы из-за тяжелой болезни родителей. Поэтому он знает, что этот красивый хмурый мужчина приходит каждый день.

Мистер Грейвз. Криденсу известна его фамилия, и он раз за разом старательно выводит ее аккуратным почерком на бумажном боку плотного фирменного стаканчика, порой даже тренируясь дома, потому что в первую неделю «знакомства» руки его дрожали от волнения, рисуя маркером каракули вместо букв.

Криденсу не известно, живет ли мистер Грейвз в этом районе или работает. Он знает лишь, что тот носит дорогое черное пальто, костюм-тройку, галстук и синий шарф, и что ботинки его всегда начищены.

А еще он точно знает, что неизменно встанет ни свет ни заря, чтобы приехать на раннем автобусе к открытию кофейни, наденет форменный фартук и будет ждать у кассы мистера Грейвза, обслуживая сонных, зевающих посетителей, немного раздраженных началом дня и время от времени забывающих о вежливости из-за собственных проблем. Но для Криденса начало дня и стало тем самым смыслом, ради которого он встает по утрам.

Он не знает, что делать с этой пугающей одержимостью, ведь они с мистером Грейвзом совершенно из разных миров, пусть и живут оба в Нью-Йорке. Он даже не знает, чего бы хотел от их «знакомства», кроме как уткнуться лбом в ткань черного пальто и вдохнуть аромат дорогого парфюма или услышать, как тот произнесет его имя вместо «доброе утро, флэт уайт, пожалуйста».

В конце второй недели Криденс твердо решает, что с этим необходимо что-то делать, иначе он окончательно изведет себя, потому что мать и старшая сестра уже начинают косо на него смотреть, комментируя круги под глазами и замечая, что он постоянно витает в облаках.

Спустя две недели «знакомства» Криденс все еще размышляет, может ли он привлечь внимание мистера Грейвза, внезапно начав вести себя иначе, – в то время как очередь за порцией утреннего кофе все растет и растет. Он боится, что перемена в его поведении будет слишком контрастной, и только спустя минуту, делая эспрессо для следующего клиента, осознает, что произошло. Вместо привычного «Graves» он написал «Graves =)»! Но мистер Грейвз не подал виду, что что-то изменилось. Возможно, даже не обратил внимания. Маленький жалкий смайл ровным счетом ничего не меняет в жизни мистера Грейвза, но радикально все меняет для Криденса. Он боится своей следующей смены и одновременно с нетерпением ждет ее, чтобы увидеть что-то принципиально новое в глазах мистера Грейвза.

Он намеренно меняется с Куини, потому что не может терпеть еще целых два дня.

И тогда происходит нечто невероятное. Следующим утром, отстояв очередь, мистер Грейвз оказывается у кассы и видит Криденса. Он удивленно приподнимает кустистые брови, смотря на него в упор. Неужели мистер Грейвз помнит его график?

В кофейне одуряюще сильно пахнет: горьковатый щекочущий аромат кофейных зерен и теплый, сладковатый – свежей выпечки и шоколада.

— Доброе утро, — привычно произносит мистер Грейвз, и тон его бесстрастен, будто ничего и не произошло. — Флэт уайт, пожалуйста.

Криденс живо принимается за работу и не поднимает головы, потому что боится показать улыбку. Потому что мистер Грейвз изменился в лице из-за него. Заметил его.

Он больше ничего не рисует на стаканчике, только выводит фамилию, в которой пляшут буквы. И после этой маленькой неловкости все опять становится как раньше: Криденс снова Криденс, а мистер Грейвз снова мистер Грейвз.

Криденс на девяносто девять процентов уверен, что о нем забыли, едва шагнув за порог кофейни, в то время как сам не может выкинуть случившееся из головы. Да и случилось ли что-то? Уж точно не для мистера Грейвза.

Третья неделя их «знакомства» проходит в затишье, и к пятнице Криденс все острее понимает, что обязан сделать что-то, потому что не увидит мистера Грейвза до самого понедельника.

— Вам добавить корицы? — неожиданно для самого себя выпаливает он и ждет. Мистер Грейвз всегда берет только простой кофе, но на Криденса снисходит вдохновение. Ответа нет: возможно, мистер Грейвз и не слышал вопроса, читая что-то в телефоне, но Криденс уже держит трафарет над стаканчиком и посыпает пенку корицей.

Он не без внутренней дрожи говорит «ваш заказ», протягивая кофе, но мистер Грейвз, почти не поднимая глаз от телефона, надевает на стаканчик крышку.

Криденс разочарован. Очередная попытка привлечь к себе внимание, которой предшествовало столько внутренней борьбы, пошла прахом.

Он уже и сам не понимает, зачем ему это все. Но когда он думает о мистере Грейвзе, то в груди сладко теплеет, а в голове – лишь шум, из-за которого он не может ни на чем сосредоточиться.

Утро понедельника проходит для Криденса без мистера Грейвза, и он места себе не находит, не зная, что и думать, перебирая в голове сотни причин – от опасения, что тот заболел, до осознания, что его неловкие попытки обратить на себя внимание не прошли незамеченными, и мистер Грейвз сменил кофейню, избегая навязчивого баристу.

Потому в обед, когда тот, уставший и хмурый, наконец заходит в кофейню под трель дверного колокольчика, Криденс едва сдерживает ликование. Мистер Грейвз заставил его поволноваться! Но таким мрачным Криденс никогда не видел его даже по утрам – и эта мысль вынуждает его пристыженно успокоиться и спуститься с небес на землю.

Перед стойкой никого нет, когда подходит мистер Грейвз, и Криденс решается на очередное безрассудство.

— Заказ для?.. — уже выводя на стаканчике «Graves», на автомате спрашивает он, просто чтобы услышать его голос.

— Для Грейвза, — отвечает тот, бегло изучая непривычно полупустую для этого времени кофейню: можно даже выбрать столик на свой вкус. А потом добавляет: — И мне здесь, пожалуйста.

Бумажный стаканчик с его фамилией летит в урну.

Теперь все зависит только от Криденса, это его редкий шанс проявить себя. Он делает кофе в фирменную белую кружку с зеленой эмблемой и уже готовится отдать заказ, когда его внезапно озаряет идея.

— Сейчас у нас «счастливые часы», поэтому угощение в подарок.

Конечно же, мистер Грейвз не похож на того, кому нужен бесплатный кекс, но Криденс ставит рядом с кружкой, где на пенке нарисовано что-то вроде листочка, блюдце с маффином.

— Приятного аппетита, — серьезно добавляет он с каменным лицом, но в душе ликует, потому что мистер Грейвз улыбается и на пару тонов теплее, чем обычно, говорит «спасибо».

Все то время, что мистер Грейвз пьет флэт уайт, Криденс украдкой наблюдает за ним – как он делает вначале маленькие глотки обжигающего кофе, как пачкает пальцы, пока ест шоколадный маффин, и на губах остаются крошки. Криденс каждый раз возвращается к нему взглядом, обслуживая других клиентов, и радуется, что смог немного скрасить его день.

Так продолжается до тех пор, пока мистер Грейвз не встает из-за стола и идет на выход мимо кассы, специально делая крюк. Ради Криденса, как тому хочется верить.

— До свидания. Спасибо за кофе и маффин, — говорит мистер Грейвз, и Криденс поспешно выпаливает «приходите еще».

А затем убегает в подсобку, чтобы залезть в кошелек и положить в кассу деньги за маффин. Потому что никаких «счастливых часов» не было. Но были счастливые двадцать минут.

Криденсу хочется надеяться, что именно этот день сможет что-то перевернуть в их скупом, формальном общении, потому что больше у него нет идей, как сделать так, чтобы мистер Грейвз проявил ответный интерес. Надеяться на это глупо, потому что очевидно – в его жизни ничего не изменится, если кофе по утрам ему будет делать совершенно другой бариста. Но Криденса его хмурый образ не отпускает вот уже месяц – с тех пор, как тот впервые оказался в их кофейне.

Любовь ли это с первого взгляда? Криденс боится бросаться такими смелыми словами. Он только знает, что жизнь его снова станет серой, какой и была раньше, если этот мужчина в дорогом пальто исчезнет так же просто, как появился.

Вечерами в своей комнате Криденс фантазирует перед сном, что мистер Грейвз думает о нем и что скромный, стеснительный бариста не выходит у него из головы. Возможно, мистер Грейвз даже представляет, как они могли бы прогуляться в Брайант-парке, до которого рукой подать, рядом с Нью-Йоркской публичной библиотекой, взяв напитки на вынос, хоть Криденса иногда уже подташнивает от постоянного концентрированного аромата кофе, который, должно быть, напрочь впитался в его одежду и волосы.

После памятного понедельника проходит еще несколько дней, и Криденс с надеждой ждет чего-то, хоть до конца не понимает, чего именно. Ему нужен некий знак; уже даже неважно, хороший он будет или плохой, поскольку проводить недели в неведении и произносить заученные фразы – все это рано или поздно сведет его с ума.

И спустя еще несколько мучительных дней небо словно отзывается на его молитвы. Потому что когда мистер Грейвз оказывается у кассы, чтобы взять неизменную утреннюю порцию кофе, в очереди за ним никого нет, и у стойки остаются лишь они с Криденсом. Вдвоем.

С утра прошел небольшой снегопад, и теперь на тщательно уложенных волосах мистера Грейвза лежат хлопья снега, отчего тот кажется еще более седым. На лице его при виде Криденса появляется непривычная легкая улыбка, будто он, как и Криденс, тоже рад утру в отличие от большинства посетителей кофейни в этот ранний час.

— Заказ для?.. — заученно произносит Криденс, уже написав первую букву.

— Для Персиваля, — после небольшой заминки говорит мистер Грейвз, и рука Криденса вздрагивает, испортив букву «v».

Он поднимает недоуменный взгляд, пытаясь разглядеть хоть что-нибудь в спокойном и вежливом выражении его лица.

— Но... разве не «Грейвз»? — не удержавшись, растерянно говорит он. — Кофе не для вас?

— Тогда зачем спрашиваешь каждый раз, если запомнил мое имя? — лукаво спрашивает мистер Грейвз, и в уголках его глаз появляются насмешливые морщинки.

— «Персиваль», — на пробу самонадеянно повторяет Криденс и берет новый стаканчик.

— А тебя зовут Криденс, — бросив взгляд на бэйдж, уточняет мистер Грейвз. — Верно?

Криденс смущенно заливается краской. И при всем желании не может этого скрыть, мечтая провалиться сквозь землю и чувствуя, что слова застряли в горле, когда тот добавляет:

— Порекомендуй мне еще что-нибудь из вашего меню.


End file.
